PPG High School
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: FINISHED The Powerpuff Girls have grown up, and now go to High School. But their life isn't as easy as it was when they were little.
1. Chapter 1

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years  
  
By Persona (lucasliso@datafull.com)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this must be good news to him :)  
  
  
Author's notes about this story READ THIS OR YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS!!!!:  
  
One of the biggest success of Cartoon Network's 'Cartoon Cartoons' are the Powerpuff girls. Not only do they have their TV series and motion picture, they also have tons of merchandising (official and unofficial) their own comic book made by DC, video games, an original sound track CD, they even have a Daytona 500 car and a commercial airplane with their pictures painted on them!  
  
They are, in few words, a world wide success. Their show has been translated into 14 languages across 145 countries. From french to german.  
In each version, they have different names so they will be easier to understand by each country. Over here, in Argentina (and every other country that speaks spanish of course), they are known as 'Las chicas superpoderosas', and their names are Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota (As you can see, the only one that still has its original name is Bubbles). In France they are known as 'Les Super Nenas', an their names are Belle, Bulle and Rebelle. In Italy they are known as 'Le Superchicche': Lolly, Dolly and Molly. And in Poland they are 'Atom—wki' and their names are B—jka, Bajka and Brawurka. And this is just to name a few.  
  
Having only seen the spanish version of the series, I only know the names of the characters in that version. By looking around I have found out the original names of almost every character of the series. But unfortunately I wasn't able to find the original names of the characters that I'm going to use in this fic, and that only appeared once during the whole series.  
  
I'm talking about the episode were Mojo Jojo creates three super kids that are the opposite of the Powerpuff girls. At first these new super kids beat them, but finally they are beaten when the Powerpuff girls give them a peck on the cheek.  
  
Since these three boys have only appeared one time in the WHOLE TV series. I wasn't able to find their original names.  
  
I only know their names in spanish: Los Chicos Jocosos: Bandido (The blue one), Bajeza (The red one) and Bacteria (The Green one)  
  
And so, I have no choice but to translate their names to english, not really knowing if they are their original names or not. If someone knows their original names, please e-mail them to me so I can change them, and erase this long and annoying author's notes section :)  
  
The names of these characters will be: The Bully Boys - Bandit (the blue one), Brat (the red one), and Bacteria (the green one)  
  
Also, this series is set in the future, where the girls are teenagers and go to Townsville's high school.  
  
Well, after this LONG explanation, on with the show.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
The bell rang at Townsville Central High School, it was time for the students to go home already. But some students still liked to stay to use some of the school's facilities.  
And so, some students were outside at the school's soccer field, practicing for the school's homecoming game next week.  
  
One of the forwards ran towards the goal and dodged a defender, then kicked the ball with all his might. Unfortunately for him, the goalkeeper managed to punch it away, sending it to a side.  
  
"I'll go get it." Said the boy that had kicked the ball and jogged over to where the ball had landed.  
  
He was just about to pick it up, when a pair of hands beat him to it.  
  
The boy looked up to see who had picked the ball up, and drew in breath as he saw that it was a girl.  
  
She was probably a sophomore, and was really good looking (which was why he was speechless in the first place).  
She was wearing black jeans with Air-Jordan Nike Basketball shoes, as he looked up he saw that she was also wearing an army green T-shirt and a grass green jacket over it, she had green eyes and her black hair was cut short in a tomboyish manner. She also had a great figure that any supermodel would envy.  
  
What was even weirder was that she was smiling at him. Usually a girl as pretty as this one was either taken or wouldn't give him the time of day. "Hi there." She said to him, still smiling.  
  
"Hum ... ah ... Hi." The boy answered after finally finding his voice.  
  
The girl began to toss the ball up and down with one hand. "You boys playing soccer?"  
  
"Hum, yeah. Can... Can I have the ball back?" Asked the boy.  
  
The girl dropped the ball to the grass field and kicked it with all her might, the ball went at top speed towards the goal. The goalie jumped to try to catch it, but he wasn't fast enough and the ball entered the goal.  
  
All the boys watched in amazement at the girl who had just scored a goal from outside the field. The boy that was standing next to her turned back to look at the girl, who was still smiling at him. "Wow... that was cool! Do you play soccer?"  
  
"A little." She replied smiling, "I'm Buttercup."  
  
The boy gasped at that. "B... Bu... Buttercup? As in Buttercup the Powerpuff Girl?"  
  
Seeing the boy's response to that she stopped smiling and looked kind of sad. "Hum... yeah."  
  
"Oh, well, sorry I have to go now, I'm busy." He said before turning around and running back into the school's soccer field.  
  
"Wait, how about we talk later?" Buttercup asked as the boy ran away from her.  
  
"I'm gonna be busy the rest of the day." He said before getting out of hearing range.  
  
Buttercup just watched him run into the soccer field, then sighed and walked away and towards the school compound.  
  
She turned the corner and her hands balled into fists.  
"Damn it! Argh!" And then she punched at the concrete wall of the school, forming cracks all around where her fist had landed.  
  
She just remained like that for a second, then her eyes began to get glassy with tears, but she refused to let them out. "Damn it!" She whispered to herself, "why can't I get a boyfriend?"  
  
It has been over a decade since any of the usual crooks of Townsville had made any attempt to take over the world, or steal anything.  
  
They were all either in jail with life sentences, or dead, or retired, or nobody knew where they were. Whatever it was, there hadn't been any action in Townsville for a loooong time.  
Still, the girls still had their superpowers, even though they began using them less and less as time passed by (they didn't fly back home for example), but they still had them. Problem was, it intimidated everyone else. At first, when they were at kindergarten they didn't have much trouble, back then there was always some monster attacking Townsville, or a giant robot made by Mojo Jojo, or something. That made them heroes in the eyes of the other kids, and besides the kids all saw them as equals. That changed when they began to go to school, the monster attacks, or things like that began to get rarer and rarer, and the kids, both boys and girls, began to get some distance from them, they began to see them not as their schoolmates but as people that were different from them.  
During mid school the problem only got worse, and now that they were in high school it was just unbearable. They always sat alone during lunch, not even one of the students would give them the time of day, all they saw were not their childhood friends, but three freaks that had super powers and could kill them if they wanted too. They feared them.  
  
"Why can't I be normal." Whispered Buttercup.  
  
"Hi there sis, got dumped again?" Came a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Shut up Bubbles, I'm not in the mood." Answered Buttercup as she slowly turned around to look at her sister.  
  
Physically they were very much alike, Bubbles also had a figure to kill for. Unlike Buttercup she was actually wearing makeup, with red lipstick on her lips and light blue eyelids, which looked very nice with her light blue eyes. Her blond hair was tied up into twin pigtails that reached a few inches past her shoulder blades.  
  
She was wearing a one piece white sun-dress with light blue flowers all over it. She also had a tiny light blue backpack with a golden flower like button. Her feet were encased in blue shoes with light blue socks that reached up just below her knees. She also had a silver chain necklace with a silver heart with the word 'Bubbles' written on it and a pair of silver earrings shaped like hearts.  
  
Buttercup then noticed that she was holding a white furred cat with gray spots. She was holding it with one hand and caressing its back with the other. "What's with the cat?" Asked Buttercup.  
  
"Oh, this kitty? It just followed me. Isn't it cute?" She said with a smile.  
  
Buttercup just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just be sure to leave it before we get home. You know you can't have pets."  
  
Actually, the Professor said that Bubbles couldn't have any kind of big and noisy pets. Small and soundless pets were still allowed in the house, so Bubbles had a goldfish a hamster and a turtle at home. Unfortunately a cat was still in the Professor's not allowed list.  
  
"I know." Replied Bubbles, her smile a little smaller than before. "And you know you shouldn't use your super strength in school." Said Bubbles pointing at the cracks on the wall behind Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, it was an accident. I was holding back but not as much as I should have." Then she remembered what she had to do in the first place. "Bubbles, you know where Blossom is?"  
  
"Where else." Replied Bubbles, "In the school's library."  
  
"Let me guess, some extra credit work?" Said Buttercup in an annoyed voice.  
  
Bubbles nodded.  
  
Buttercup sighed, "Come on, let's get her so we can go home." With that she walked into the main school compound.  
  
Bubbles watched her walk in, then placed the cat down on the floor. "Come on kitty, go, I wish I could keep you but I can't. Come on, shoo." Said Bubbles signaling the cat with her arms.  
  
The cat just looked at her, and then turned around and ran away.  
Bubbles watched it go, a little sad that she had to, and then entered the school too. "Sister! Wait up!"  
  
The two teenagers walked towards the school's library.  
  
********************************  
  
If you looked up the meaning of "teacher's pet" in the dictionary. There would probably be a picture of Blossom next to it.  
  
She always got straight A's in all her tests, did all the extra credit work that she could, laughed at all the jokes that the teachers made, edited the yearbook... well, you get the idea.  
  
Right now she was sitting at a table in the empty library. She was, of course, dressed as the school rules said. She was wearing a red scottish skirt with black and white thin stripes, a white button shirt and a pink vest over it. She also had white leather shoes with bronze buckles and short white socks. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail that reached the small of her back, tied up in a red ribbon. Like her other two sisters, Blossom had a great figure.  
  
Next to her on the table was her big pink backpack that she used to carry her books and folders. Right now she was reading something from a book about the elements and their attributes and writing down something in her folder for an extra credit work for her chemistry class.  
  
She was so into her work that she never heard when two boys walked quietly behind her, holding a small snake. Then, when Blossom was less expecting it, they held the snake right next to her face.  
  
Blossom turned around to see who was it, and was greeted with the head of a snake just inches away from her.  
  
"Whaa!" Blossom jumped back and fell down on the floor.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Tell me Blossom, is the snake above you in the food chain? Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed the boys.  
  
"You shouldn't scare people like that Mitch Mitchelson." Said Blossom from where she was sitting on the floor.  
The bully from the girl's childhood hadn't changed much after all this years. The only difference was that now he had a friend that he met in mid school that helped him made all his stupid pranks.  
  
Blossom was standing up as the two boys turned around and were about to leave when they bumped on someone.  
  
"Hey get out of the... huh?" Mitch and his friend stopped as they saw who they had bumped into.  
  
"Bothering my sister again, huh Mitch?" Said Buttercup in a menacing tone.  
  
Mitch relaxed as he saw that it was just Buttercup, knowing that the girl wouldn't do anything to him. "Yeah so? What are you gonna do about it? Use your super powers against an innocent high school student?" Said Mitch in a mocking manner.  
  
Buttercup's hands balled into fists, but she managed to keep her cool. "Just go away Mitch."  
  
Mitch smiled mockingly and turned to look at his friend. "Let's go Johnny, let's leave the freaks alone." He said.  
  
Before he had a chance to do anything, Buttercup grabbed his shirt by its collar with just her right hand and lifted him until his feet couldn't touch the floor anymore. "What did you just said Mitch?"  
  
"Hey! Let him go!" Mitch's friend, Johnny, punched Buttercup on the face. She did turn her head from the punch, but it didn't leave any kind of bruise. She turned her head to look at him, and grabbed his wrist as he was about to punch her again. "Big mistake." She said and her eyes began to shine with a red light as she was about to use her heat vision against Johnny.  
  
"Buttercup no!" Blossom cried from the side.  
  
"Fine." Buttercup's eyes stopped shining and she let go of Mitch and Johnny's wrist. Mitch fell down on his butt.  
  
Johnny just helped Mitch up and the two of them ran outside the library saying, "Freaks!" Just as they left. When they ran out of the door they passed next to Bubbles who by now had guessed what happened as she resumed her walk to the library.  
  
It was just their luck. The only persons that didn't fear them, considered them freaks that should be made fun of every day.  
  
"I'm sorry sis, I know I shouldn't have done that. It's just that Mitch is such a jerk!" Said Buttercup to Blossom.  
  
"I know he is Buttercup. I'll file a complaint against him tomorrow."  
  
"Big deal, they'll just get detention and then will come back to pick on you again." Replied Buttercup, crossing her arms and turning her head in annoyance. "I just would like to punch him in the nose at least once."  
  
"And then you wouldn't be any better than he is." Replied Blossom, "Besides, you know what the Professor said about our powers. We aren't supposed to use them if we don't need them, and we are not supposed to use them against a normal person."  
  
"You know Blossom. Just because we don't use our super powers doesn't mean that we don't have them." Said Buttercup.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Blossom.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Buttercup, moving her hands in a dismissive manner.  
  
"I just saw Mitch running out of the library. Is everyone okay?" That was Bubbles, who had just entered the library.  
  
"Yeah, Mitch was picking on me again. Buttercup tried to beat him up." Said Blossom.  
  
"Oh. I guess that she's still upset about getting dumped again." Said Bubbles as a joke.  
  
Buttercup didn't saw it that way. "Shut up Bubbles! I didn't get dumped! To get dumped you first have to have a relationship with someone! I never even heard his name! He avoided me as soon as he found out who I was." As Buttercup kept saying each sentence, her voice was beginning to break and her eyes were getting glassy again.  
  
Seeing what was happening to her sister, Blossom moved to hold her reassuringly. "Don't cry Buttercup, it'll be okay."  
  
"I'm NOT crying." Replied Buttercup, her eyes still downcast, "And don't say that it'll be okay 'cause it wont."  
  
"Buttercup..." Whispered Bubbles, who preferred keeping her distance for now. Blossom was just silent for a minute.  
  
"Sure it'll be Buttercup. Why do you say that?" Asked Blossom.  
  
"I'm lonely sis. I'm so very lonely." Replied Buttercup, she sounded like she was going to cry again. By now, Blossom and Bubbles also had glassy eyes, with tears threatening to come out.  
  
"You... you aren't lonely Buttercup. You still have me, and Bubbles, and the Professor." Answered Blossom.  
  
"You're my sisters and he's our father. Who else do we have? Who!? We don't have any friends! When we sit down at the cafeteria everyone at the table leaves. Nobody invites us to any party. Remember our birthday last year? Nobody showed up! We were loved when we were kids, but now that they don't need us anymore, we are just freaks that nobody wants to be with." As she said this, the tears in Blossom and Bubbles eyes finally came out. Amazingly Buttercup was able to keep hers at bay.  
  
"Now even that spoiled rich girl Princess gets more attention than we do. Only because she has the most expensive clothes, and comes to school everyday in a limo! She used to try to defeat us when we were kids... and now she has finally won! Nobody likes us anymore. She accomplished what she always wanted, steal the thunder of the Powerpuff girls." As she finished saying this, Buttercup looked up to look at Blossom and Bubbles.  
  
"Buttercup, we..." Blossom started to talk but Buttercup interrupted her.  
  
"And don't say that you aren't lonely because I know you are!" Her sudden outburst scared her sisters, so she calmed down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."  
  
"No Buttercup, you're right. You're right about EVERYTHING. We are lonely, we just try to hide it as well as we can. I shield myself behind my homework, I always get A's but I can't get into any of the study groups, or the science club. I whish I could have a boyfriend too, or a friend, anything." As Blossom said this, a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Bubbles didn't say anything, but she did walk closer to them to hug her sisters. It was true for her too, she hid her lack of friends with her pets. But even if she loved animals, they could never replace a friend. She too was lonely, she too wanted someone to share her life and experiences with.  
  
The three super heroine sisters gathered in a group hug, all three of them were crying by now, Buttercup finally let her tears out. "Why? Why can't we be normal girls. Why did we had to have this damn super powers?" Asked Buttercup to the universe.  
  
"We just have them Buttercup. They are our gift, and they are our curse." Replied Blossom.  
(Thank you Peter Parker for this cool phrase. Spider Man rules!)  
  
The three girls stayed like that for about a minute, letting it all out.  
Then they broke the hug and cleaned the tears from their eyes.  
  
"Thank you Blossom. I needed that." Said Buttercup.  
  
Blossom smiled at her sisters. "You're welcome. Now come on, let's go home." She turned to place all her books and folders inside her pink backpack, hung in on her shoulders and then walked out of the library with Buttercup and Bubbles following suit.  
  
Unknown to any of them, a small robot fly, standing on one of the shelves a few feet from them, had recorded everything that had happened with its built in mini-camera and mike, and had sent all that information to someplace else.  
  
********************************  
  
"So, the Powerpuff Girls are lonely. They are alone, and they do not wish to stay alone. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup feel lonely, and they want to change the fact that they are lonely."  
  
The lab that Mojo Jojo had in Townsville's park had been abandoned for years now. The arch-nemesis of the Powerpuff Girls had taken a break after the girls stopped going to kindergarten since he saw how every single one of his plans failed.  
  
After that, he had build another lab inside the mountains that were miles away from Townsville, and there he built a special mini-robotic fly that he used to spy the Powerpuff girls since then without them ever knowing about it, in hopes of finding a way to beat them once and for all so he could take over the world.  
  
Finally, today he had found something that he could exploit.  
In all his life he would have never guessed that the Powerpuff Girls would be alone as they were now. Since there had been over ten years since they were needed for something, the people of Townsville had actually forgot about them. And the kids at school stopped seeing them as the cool heroines to see them as freaks with super powers.  
  
After seeing that, he had an idea to defeat them. They didn't want to be lonely? Well then, he would have to do something about that.  
  
And for that he would use his only creation that was able to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, before they retaliated and won.  
  
The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer and Butch.  
  
After the Powerpuff Girls defeated their three male equals, Mojo Jojo had gathered all the separated ingredients. After mixing them again, and using the Chemical X to form them once more.  
Of course that he knew that at the present time back then, the Powerpuff Girls would just defeat them again. So Mojo Jojo had them placed in stasis capsules for future use.  
  
After all this years the three Rowdyruff Boys had grown up to be three handsome teenage boys. Which was perfect for Mojo Jojo's plan.  
  
"Wake up my children! Revenge hour has finally come! The day that we'll have our revenge on the Powerpuff Girls has finally arrived!" Said Mojo Jojo as he pressed the open button for the three stasis capsules.  
  
A deep fog came out of the three capsules as soon as they opened, and when it finally dissipated, the Rowdyruff Boys were awake and up.  
  
"Yawn... man, that was some nap. How long have we been asleep?" Asked the red haired Brick.  
  
"I have no idea. But it must have been a looong nap." Said the blond Boomer.  
  
"Yeah, I mean just look at us. We are teenagers!" Said the black haired Butch.  
  
"Yeah, but we're dressed like geeks." That was Brick again.  
  
"Yeah!" Replied in unison Boomer and Butch.  
  
The three of them were still dressed in the clothes that they were created in. Black tennis shoes, black pants, and a color shirt with the color of their counterpart with a black stripe in the middle. Boomer had a navy blue shirt, Butch an army green shirt and Brick a fire red shirt. Brick also had a plain red cap on his head.  
  
"Hello my children. I believe you had a good rest." Said Mojo Jojo as he walked towards them.  
  
"Dad? Is that you? You have grown old." Said Brick. Which was true, Mojo Jojo's fur was white in many places and he used an oak cane with a handle made of gold to help him walk.  
  
"Shut up. That's not important right now." Said Mojo Jojo.  
  
"Why did you re-form us if you were going to keep up in stasis mode for over a decade!?" Asked an annoyed Brick, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah! And why wake us up now!?" Added Boomer.  
  
"Allow me to explain." Replied Mojo Jojo, signaling for them to follow them, which they did. "A lot has happened since I re-constructed your bodies and placed you into the stasis capsules."  
  
"First of all, neither me, nor any of the other 'enemies' of the Powerpuff Girls have attempted any attack on Townsville or try to defeat the Powerpuff Girls for over a decade. Mainly because they got tired of loosing all the time, got life long prison sentences, they have died, they retired, or in my case I have been hiding for all this years, trying to figure out some way to defeat the three annoying heroines."  
  
The Rowdyruff Boys just walked behind Mojo Jojo, looking around the lab as they listened.  
  
Mojo Jojo stopped as he showed the three super teenagers a computer screen showing Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup walking back home. "As the years passed by, and they became less and less necessary, the Powerpuff girls grew up and matured, right now they are attending Townsville Central High School. As they grew up, they began to use their super powers less and less, and finally they promised not to use them except that there was some emergency. Since there hadn't been any attack in Townsville they hadn't used their super powers in years now."  
  
"All that's very interesting dad. But you still haven't answered our question." Said Brick.  
  
"I'm getting to it boy! Do not rush me!" Replied Mojo Jojo in an annoyed tone. "The people of Townsville have forgotten all that the Powerpuff girls did for them, and the three girls can't seem to form any kind of relationship with kids their age. They either fear them for their super powers, or see them as freaks because of their super powers. These lack of company with the exception of themselves and Professor Utonium has made the Powerpuff Girls feel lonely." Mojo Jojo made a dramatic pause, then smiled evilly. "This is what made me come up with this genius plan, a plan that will help both you and me to get even with those three girls!"  
  
Brick, Boomer and Butch looked at the screen with a frown, remembering the humiliation that the three Powerpuff Girls forced on them so many years ago. When they gave them a peck on the cheek, back then they had been angry and would have beat the crap out of them if it weren't that they actually exploded into their components. But now, as they remembered that event, they began to blush at the memory of that. But they shook it off, reminding themselves that the Powerpuff Girls were their enemies, they had to defeat them, that was their mission. "What's your plan dad?" Asked Brick in a very determined tone of voice and a frown on his face. Boomer and Butch nodded, just as determined and with a frown on their faces.  
  
"Simple, first take these with you." Mojo Jojo handed them three credit cards, on for each of them. "I want you to use this to get some new clothing and whatever else you might need for this mission. They are credit cards of a bank account under a fake name filled with washed money that I managed to steal without the Powerpuff Girls stopping me."  
  
"Wow! Thank's dad!" Said Boomer.  
  
"Now we can get something better than these stupid clothes." Added Butch.  
  
"What is the mission anyway?" Asked Brick.  
  
"I'm getting there." Said Mojo Jojo gritting his teeth. "Second, I want you to stay here for a few days, studying everything you can about today's world and the Powerpuff Girls life style and tastes."  
  
"What for?" Asked Brick.  
  
"I want you to become the boyfriends of the Powerpuff Girls." Said Mojo Jojo with an evil smile.  
  
"WHAT!?" Said Brick, Boomer and Butch in perfect unison.  
  
"Yes. And when you do, you will kill them when they less expect it. Hah hah hah hah!"  
  
Brick, Boomer and Butch looked at their new credit cards, then at Mojo Jojo, and then at the screen showing the three Powerpuff Girls as they walked back home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Chapter 2 A Blossom

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years (corrected version :)  
  
By Persona (lucasliso@datafull.com)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this musty be good news to him :)  
  
  
Author's notes about this story READ THIS OR YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS!!!!:  
  
One of the biggest success of Cartoon Network's 'Cartoon Cartoons' are the Powerpuff girls. Not only do they have their TV series and motion picture, they also have tons of merchandising (official and unofficial) their own comic book made by DC, video games, an original sound track CD, they even have a Daytona 500 car and a commercial airplane with their pictures painted on them!  
  
They are, in few words, a world wide success. Their show has been translated into 14 languages across 145 countries. From french to german.  
In each version, they have different names so they will be easier to understand by each country. Over here, in Argentina (and every other country that speaks spanish of course), they are known as 'Las chicas superpoderosas', and their names are Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota (As you can see, the only one that still has its original name is Bubbles). In France they are known as 'Les Super Nenas', an their names are Belle, Bulle and Rebelle. In Italy they are known as 'Le Superchicche': Lolly, Dolly and Molly. And in Poland they are 'Atom—wki' and their names are B—jka, Bajka and Brawurka. And this is just to name a few.  
  
Having only seen the spanish version of the series, I only know the names of the characters in that version. By looking around I have found out the original names of almost every character of the series. But unfortunately I wasn't able to find the original names of the characters that I'm going to use in this fic, and that only appeared once during the whole series.  
  
I'm talking about the episode were Mojo Jojo creates three super kids that are the opposite of the Powerpuff girls. At first these new super kids beat them, but finally they are beaten when the Powerpuff girls give them a peck on the cheek.  
  
Since these three boys have only appeared one time in the WHOLE TV series. I wasn't able to find their original names.  
  
I only know their names in spanish: Los Chicos Jocosos: Bandido (The blue one), Bajeza (The red one) and Bacteria (The green one)  
  
And so, I have no choice but to translate their names to english, not really knowing if they are their original names or not. If someone knows their original names, please e-mail them to me so I can change them, and erase this long and annoying author's notes section :)  
  
The names of these characters will be: The Bully Boys - Bandit (the blue one), Brat (the red one), and Bacteria (the green one)  
  
Also, this series is set in the future, where the girls are teenagers and go to Townsville's high school.  
  
Well, after this LONG explanation, on with the show.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
This Chapter will be divided into three. The three parts can be read in any order, since they happen at the same time.  
  
Chapter 2-A: Blossom  
  
  
Townsville Public Library, Saturday morning.  
  
Most people did what they consider fun on Saturday mornings. In the case of Blossom that was reading.  
  
She liked reading a lot. Since she had no friends and wasn't interested in any out of the house activity, and since there wasn't any super villan to fight anymore, reading was pretty much all she did with her spare time.  
  
Right now she was walking across one of the many shlevestacks holding a pile of books so high that were keeping her from seeing where she was going.  
  
Taking that in consideration, it wasn't a surprise that she bumped into someone, both falling down and dropping the books.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, I'm sorry." Apologized Blossom as she began to pick some of the books on the floor.  
  
"That's okay, I was standing on the way."  
  
Blossom looked up when she heard that voice and was almost speechless when she saw whp the voice belonged to.  
  
Standing before her was the most handsome boy that she had ever set her eyes on, he could easily make Leonardo DiCaprio envious. With his well combed red hair and deep brown-orange eyes.  
He was dressed with a red V neck pullover over a white button up shirt and a red tie. He was wearing grey suit pants and brown leather shoes.  
  
"Here, let me help you with some of this." He said as he began helping Blossom by picking up some of the books that she had been carrying.  
  
"That's okay, really." Replied Blossom.  
  
"Nonsense, where would be my manners if I didn't help out such a lovely girl as you?" Replied the boy, picking up the last book.  
  
Hearing that Blossom blushed and stood up with the books that she had managed to pick up, the boy before her was carrying more books than she was.  
  
"Math... Chemistry... English literature of the 19th century..." Said the boy seeing which books Blossom was going to check out. "No wonder I couldn't find the books that I was looking for, you have all of them."  
  
"You like to read this things? I though I was the only one." Replied a surprised Blossom.  
  
"Well, as of now I wish I could have time to read these things, but I am doing an extra credit work for my Spanish class and I was looking for an original version of Martin Fierro." Replied the boy, "strangely I can't seem to find one, all they have is the translated version."  
  
"Really? Well, I have a copy of the original version at my home. You can borrow it if you like, it's the least I can do to repay your help." Said Blossom.  
  
"Why thank you. But it would be very inapropiate, I don't even know your name." Replied the boy.  
  
Blossom looked down, she was trying to avoid this part. She wished she could lie, tell a fake name, anything. But she knew that he would find out who she was sooner or later, and besides she had promised long ago that she would never lie. "Blossom." She said flatly.  
  
Blossom was expecting many things. That the boy would just apologize and turn to leave, to stammer out asking if she was THE Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls, and then leave. Or just plain leave.  
  
She was not expecting for the boy to answer her.  
"My name is Benjamin, but I preffer to be called Ben."  
  
Blossom looked up, too used to being rejected. "You aren't scared?" She asked in amazement.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Well, because I'm Blossom, I'm one of the Powerpuff Girls." She replied.  
  
The boy smiled, "I kind of figured that out when you said your name. There aren't many Blossoms in Townsville to be confused."  
  
Blossom couldn't believe her ears. This boy knew who she was, knew that she was a Powerpuff Girl, knew about her super powers... And he was STILL talking to her!  
  
She shifted her arms a little while holding the small book pile to pich her left arm. "Ouch."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing... just making sure that I wasn't dreaming." Replied Blossom.  
  
The boy smiled, making Blossom blush again. "Well, now that you made sure, should we check out this books?"  
  
Blossom blushed even more, she couldn't answer so she just nodded.  
  
While both of them walked to the counter, a small robotic bug was watching them.  
  
**************************  
  
In Mojo's lab.  
  
Mojo Jojo was smiling, seemed like his plan was going very well.  
Brick, under the fake name of Benjamin, had just made his first move at Blossom.  
  
Chuckling he turned to see how Butch and Boomer were doing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 - BLOSSOM  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. Chapter 2 B Buttercup

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this musty be good news to him :)  
  
  
Author's notes about this story READ THIS OR YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS!!!!:  
  
One of the biggest success of Cartoon Network's 'Cartoon Cartoons' are the Powerpuff girls. Not only do they have their TV series and motion picture, they also have tons of merchandising (official and unofficial) their own comic book made by DC, video games, an original sound track CD, they even have a Daytona 500 car and a commercial airplane with their pictures painted on them!  
  
They are, in few words, a world wide success. Their show has been translated into 14 languages across 145 countries. From french to german.  
In each version, they have different names so they will be easier to understand by each country. Over here, in Argentina (and every other country that speaks spanish of course), they are known as 'Las chicas superpoderosas', and their names are Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota (As you can see, the only one that still has its original name is Bubbles). In France they are known as 'Les Super Nenas', an their names are Belle, Bulle and Rebelle. In Italy they are known as 'Le Superchicche': Lolly, Dolly and Molly. And in Poland they are 'Atom—wki' and their names are B—jka, Bajka and Brawurka. And this is just to name a few.  
  
Having only seen the spanish version of the series, I only know the names of the characters in that version. By looking around I have found out the original names of almost every character of the series. But unfortunately I wasn't able to find the original names of the characters that I'm going to use in this fic, and that only appeared once during the whole series.  
  
I'm talking about the episode were Mojo Jojo creates three super kids that are the opposite of the Powerpuff girls. At first these new super kids beat them, but finally they are beaten when the Powerpuff girls give them a peck on the cheek.  
  
Since these three boys have only appeared one time in the WHOLE TV series. I wasn't able to find their original names.  
  
I only know their names in spanish: Los Chicos Jocosos: Bandido (The blue one), Bajeza (The red one) and Bacteria (The Green one)  
  
And so, I have no choice but to translate their names to english, not really knowing if they are their original names or not. If someone knows their original names, please e-mail them to me so I can change them, and erase this long and annoying author's notes section :)  
  
The names of these characters will be: The Bully Boys - Bandit (the blue one), Brat (the red one), and Bacteria (the green one)  
  
  
NEW NOTE:  
I have recieved a few e-mails regarding the boy's names. And I just found out that their names are the the "Rowdyruff Boys" Brick (Red), Boomer (Blue), Butch (Green)  
  
From now on I will write them as such, and I will re-post theother chapters with the corrections as soon as I can manage.  
  
Thanks again for all the people out there that sent me that info.  
  
  
Also, this series is set in the future, where the girls are teenagers and go to Townsville's high school.  
  
Well, after this LONG explanation, on with the show.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
This Chapter will be divided into three. The three parts can be read in any order, since they happen at the same time.  
  
Chapter 2-B: Buttercup  
  
The Townsville park. It was a good place to hang out for any kind of physical activities, even when Mojo's lab was at the top of the, now, inactive volcano.  
  
It was early Saturday, so there weren't many people at the park. Which was good, because it meant that all the good basketball courts were unoccupied, and Buttercup loved a good basketball practice on the weekends.  
  
She was wearing her usual outfit when she played basketball at the park, a pair of green shorts, a green Nike T-shirt, and of course her basketball shoes that she wore almost every day since she started mid school.  
  
When she was alone like this, she some times liked to indulge herself a little and use her powers, just for the fun of it. But today she really didn't feel like it. All she wanted to do was shoot a few three pointers for practice before heading back home.  
  
Buttercup held her official WNBA ball carefully, aimed from behind the three point line, and let it fly.  
  
The ball went in smoothly inside the basket.  
  
"Yeah! Nothing but the bottom of the net!" Said Buttercup to herself.  
  
"Well, it's easy to make that shot when there's nobody covering your shot."  
  
"Huh?" Buttercup turned around to see who had said that.  
  
And immediately blushed.  
  
It was a boy, about her age, and he was incredibly handsome. He had semi long hair, held by a green basketball headband, and emerald green eyes.  
He was also dressed up to shoot some hoops. He was wearing a Boston Celtics basketball shirt with the number 45, long black sweatpants, and white Adidas basketball shoes. An official NBA ball under his right arm.  
  
Buttercup shook her head as she remembered what the boy had said about her shot. "Oh really? I suppose you could do it better?" Asked the teenage girl.  
  
The boy chuckled, "Just watch."  
  
The boy walked a few steps, standing just behind the three point line, aimed and fired.  
  
The shoot had been as good as Buttercup's getting inside the basket fast and smoothly.  
  
Buttercup nodded in acknowledgment, "Impressive, but as you well said, 'it's easy to make that shot when there's nobody covering your shot'."  
  
The boy looked at Buttercup skeptically. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
Buttercup smiled and returned his look, "What do you think."  
  
"Okay then, wanna make it interesting? The winner gets the looser basketball." Proposed the boy.  
  
"You're on! I'll even let you use your own ball to play against me." Responded Buttercup, as she picked up her ball and placed it outside the field, and tossed the other ball back to the boy.  
  
He grabbed it with ease, "You're pretty confident."  
  
Buttercup just smiled with confidence, and the game was on.  
  
Soon both discovered that both of them were darn good players. Buttercup dodged him by dibbling, he would shoot over Buttercup's defense. The boy scored from downtown, Buttercup countered with a steal, a rebound and another basket. Needles to say that not even once Buttercup used her super powers, she wanted to win this cleanly.  
  
After twenty minutes of intense play, the score was tied 9 to 9. The next one of them to score would win.  
  
Buttercup had the ball, she dribbled it with ease, but the boy was covering her very good, and she couldn't seem to get trough.  
  
"C'mon ... just give it up." Taunted the boy. He tried to steal the ball from Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup moved the ball away from his hands with a masterful dribbling. "Me? You are the one that should give up. You weren't able to steal the ball from me since we started playing." She taunted back.  
  
Then the boy smiled, looked at Buttercup in the eye, and said something that the teenage Powerpuff Girl wasn't expecting. "You're very pretty."  
  
At hearing that, Buttercup was petrified. She just opened her eyes wide, blushing furiously, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"Got it!" The boy said mockingly, as he took the ball away from Buttercup, he then ran to the basket, and when he was close enough he shoot it. The ball went in smoothly, and the boy scored the tenth and final point to win.  
  
"I win." He said simply.  
  
Buttercup had overcome her surprise, and was now angry. "Hey! No fair! You cheated!"  
  
"Now wait a minute, we never said that we couldn't say things to distract the other now didn't we?" He responded.  
  
"Humf." Buttercup crossed her arms and turned her head away.  
  
The boy laughed, picked up Buttercup's ball, and walked back to where Buttercup was. "Now c'mon, don't be angry, let me make it up to you. How 'bout I give you your ball back and I buy you a sundae."  
  
At this, Buttercup was kind of surprised. At first she though that this guy was a jerk, but now she found him kind of cute. He seemed nice enough.  
  
"O-okay ... thanks." Buttercup answered, a little blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
"My name's Axel. What's yours?" Said the boy, as he passed the ball back to Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup had wished that he didn't ask that. She knew what would happen then, she would say her name. He would stammer something incoherent, suddenly remember that he had something very important to do, and then leave to never be seen by her again.  
  
"I'm Buttercup." Sighing, Buttercup waited for the inevitable.  
  
She was not ready when the boy just smiled and answered, "Nice to meet you Buttercup."  
  
As the boy went to pick up his own basketball, Buttercup watched him in surprise, then finally managed to ask. "Wait ... are you sure you know who I am? I said I was Buttercup, as in the POWERPUFF GIRL Buttercup."  
  
"I know." Replied the boy, dismissing it as unimportant. "Follow me, I know a great place where they serve the best sundae in town." The boy started to walk away towards the park's exit.  
  
Buttercup followed him in a hurry. "W-wait ... why are you doing this then?"  
  
Axel smiled, "I told you before, I think you're pretty. I wasn't lying when I said that."  
  
Buttercup had never been happier, if this was a dream, she wished to never wake up.  
  
************************  
  
In Mojo's lab.  
  
Mojo smiled as he saw Butch, under the false name of Axel, walked out of Townsville park with Buttercup.  
  
He laughed. His plan was going very well.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 - BUTTERCUP  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	4. Chapter 2 C Bubbles

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years  
  
By Persona  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this must be good news to him :)  
  
Hey! Now that I know that the boy's names are "The Rowdyruff Boys", Brick (the red one), Boomer (the blue one) and Butch (the green one), I don't need to put that long explanation on each chapter :)  
  
Well, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
This Chapter will be divided into three. The three parts can be read in any order, since they happen at the same time.  
  
  
Chapter 2-C: Bubbles  
  
The house of the Powerpuff girls and Prof. Utonium had changed over the years. First of all, when the girls grew up, the porffesor though that it would be a good idea for them to have their own room.  
  
Other thing that was built about two years ago was a swimming pool at their backyard, which they enjoyed very much during the summer. Even more considering that the other students with pools at their high school never invited them over when they threw a pool party.  
  
In this particular Saturday morning, Bubbles was out at their backyard, dressed in her ocean blue one-piece bathing suit and a hat to keep the sun off her eyes.  
She really didn't feel like swimming today, so she was just enjoying the early sunrays on her skin, laying down on one of the garden reclining chairs. Drinking up some home made lemonade and reading her favorite book "Little women."  
  
She was reaching over to the armrest of the chair where she kept the glass of lemonade, when suddenly she felt something jumping on her legs, surprising her.  
  
"What is ... Ooooh." Bubbles smiled sweetly when she saw that it was a cat. A yellow-black tiger striped cat. The cat just sat there, on Bubbles' legs, moving its tail, and meowing at her once in a while.  
  
Bubbles put the book down, and patted the cat, which moved according to her hand. "Where did you come from? Aren't you the cute little kitty ... are you lost?"  
  
Bubbles then noticed the name tag hanging from the cat's collar around its neck. Holding the name tag up with one hand, she read it out loud. "Hmmm... 'Winston', is that your name? Winston?"  
  
The cat meowed in response, Bubbles smiled. "I guess it is. So Winston, where did you come from?"  
  
Just then, Bubbles looked up and to a side as she heard someone calling up the cat's name. "WINSTON! WINSTON WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
Bubbles picked up Winston with both hands, cradling the tiger striped cat in her arms, and stood up. "Looks like someone's looking for you."  
  
Bubbles was about to walk to where she heard the voice, but they beat her to it. Just then someone walked into her backyard from the side.  
  
It was a boy. "Winston? Oh, there you are."  
  
The boy seemed to be Bubbles' age, and had the same golden blond hair, cut in a way that framed his face just right. He also had deep blue eyes like Bubbles'.  
He was dressed lightly from the warm day. Just a pair of navy blue shorts, a white T-shirt and blue cloth shoes with no socks.  
  
Bubbles blushed almost immediately when she saw how handsome he was, but shook it of and focused in the matter at hand. "Hum, it's this your cat?" She asked to the approaching boy.  
  
"Yes, that's Winston. I'm sorry, did he jump up on you? He tends to do that." Said the boy, now standing just in front of Bubbles, who was still blushing a bit.  
  
Bubbles smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry, it's okay." She said, handing the cat back to the boy, who held it in both arms. The cat just meowed lightly and settled on the boy's arms.  
  
"He looks like a very friendly cat." Said Bubbles, a little bit of longing in her voice.  
  
"He is, but he tends to run off some times." Answered the boy, "Are you Bubbles?" He asked.  
  
Bubbles blinked at this question, it had taken her by surprise "Yes, I am. How did you know my name? I'm sure I never saw you before."  
  
The boy smiled, "Well, you are a girl, you are blond, and unless you like hanging out in other people's backyards, you live here. So you must be Bubbles."  
  
Bubbles nodded in understanding, of course the boy would have recognized by that. Everyone knew "The house where the Powerpuff Girls live in", it was one of the reasons that tourists ever visited Townsville.  
  
Bubbles looked down just then, knowing that this nice conversation was soon going to be over, she was used to people not talking to her as soon as they found out who she was.  
  
"Nice to meet you Bubbles, my name's Tom." The boy introduced himself with a smile.  
  
Bubbles blinked and looked up. He was still talking to her? He had even told her his name! Had she fallen asleep while reading and was now having a dream?  
  
"Nice ... nice to meet you too Tom." She finally managed to answer.  
  
"So Bubbles, you like cats?" Asked Tom.  
  
"Yes, but I don't have one." Answered Bubbles.  
  
"Huh? How come?"  
  
"Well, my dad doesn't allow us to have any pets that cannot stay all the time in a glass case or a cage, so cats and dogs are out of the question. I do have a goldfish, a little turtle and a cute little hamster." She replied.  
  
"I see. Tell you what, in thanks for finding Winston for me, how about we come visit you once in a while." Said Tom.  
  
Bubbles couldn't believe her ears. She nodded, "Yes, I would love to."  
  
Tom smiled, "Great, see you around then." He said this as he walked away, waving back with one hand.  
  
Bubbles just watched him go. When he was out of sight, she ran as fast as she could into her room without it being fast enough to be considered super speed. She just HAD to write this in her diary.  
  
*********************  
  
In his lab, Mojo Jojo smiled evilly as he watched the scene with a fly-robot camera.  
  
Everything was going just as he had planned.  
  
===========================  
  
End of Chapter 2-C: Bubbles  
  
=========================== 


	5. Chapter 3

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years  
  
By Persona  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this must be good news to him :)  
  
Hey! Now that I know that the boy's names are "The Rowdyruff Boys", Brick (the red one), Boomer (the blue one) and Butch (the green one), I don't need to put that long explanation on each chapter :)  
  
Well, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The house of the Powerpuff Girls. Another Saturay morning.  
  
Once the girls began to grow up, Prof. Utonium decided to make up a small chart, which divided the different house chores in the different days of the week. That way everyone helped a little with the chores every day.  
  
On Saturday, Blossom was in charge of making breakfast.  
  
That's why the red headed super teenage girl was up and awake since nine in the morning, making breakfast for herself, her sisters, her father ... and something else.  
  
Blossom smiled and blushed, as she remembered the going ons of last week.  
  
A week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours.  
  
It didn't matter how you counted it, to Blossom it had been the happiest moments of her life. It had been exactly a week since she met Ben in the public library.  
  
Ben seemed to Blossom like a dream come true for her. They shared almost the same interests, she had helped him with his spanish homework, while he had helped her with her french homework. Sometimes they could go for hours talking about almost everything, exchanging ideas and opinions.  
  
Blossom blushed even more, and she placed a hand on her cheek. It felt warm to the touch. She blushed at the memory of what they did just two days ago.  
  
It turned out that Ben was also an amateur poet, and a damn good one too.  
  
They had spent the entire afternoon in Townsville public park, under the shadow of a great tree, as he read her some of his poems.  
  
(Persona: I know ... it's SOOOO corny)  
  
After that, they had decided to spend the Saturday together. And Blossom was preparing some lunch for them to eat in the park.  
  
Just then, Professor Utonium walked down the stairs from his room to the kitchen. He looked older than when the girls were going to pre-school. He had some wrinkles on his face, and some places of his hair was beginning to turn white. Still, he was as active as ever, always staying in his lab for hours at a time, working on different experiments.  
  
He was still wearing his pajamas, with a robe and his slippers of course.  
  
"Good morning Blossom." He said to Blossom as he sat down at the kitchen table. The newspaper was already on the table, and he started reading it.  
  
Blossom turned her head from the french toasts with bacon she was preparing. "Good morning Professor." She said cheerfully.  
  
She served the breakfast on a plate, filled a glass with some orange juice and placed it on the table in front of the Professor. "Here's your breakfast." She said just as cheerfully as before.  
  
Prof. Utonium looked at Blossom, smiling. "My, aren't we cheerful this morning. And look at you, all dressed up. What's the occasion?"  
  
Blossom blushed, and hid it as best she could by looking at the floor. Prof. Utonium was right, she was dressed up in her best pink summer dress. She was also wearing a pair of red leather sandals and a pink bracelet with little plastic flowers attached to it.  
  
"Well ... that's hum ... that's a secret." Finally replied Blossom.  
  
"A secret huh? Well, just as long as you don't do anything that I wouldn't approve of, I hope you have fun." He replied, and started eating breakfast while reading the newspaper. He was happy to see that the girls were in a very good mood for the last few days. As of late they had usually felt sad about something, even if they tried to hide it, it was always a good change to see them happy.  
  
Blossom just went back to the stove, where she was making more frech toasts and bacon for her sisters, since she had already ate breakfast earlier. She quickly finished and served everything on the table, along with a two more glasses of orange juice for Buttercup and Bubbles.  
  
Then she grabbed a pick nick basket, placed all the different sandwiches that she had made for Ben and her, and a big Pepsi bottle. She also put inside a few paper napkins, paper plates, and paper dishes.  
  
As she was going out, she saw Buttercup coming downstairs from her room. Unlike Blossom that always wore her pink pajamas to bed, Buttercup just wore a big green T-shirt, too big for her, that reached a little over her knees.  
  
"*Yawn!* Good morning everyone!" Said Buttercup, sounding as cheerful as Blossom had.  
  
"Good morning Buttercup." Replied Prof. Utonium, as he turned the page of the newspaper and took a sip from his orange juice.  
  
Blossom was heading out as Buttercup came down from her room. She was holding the pick nick basket in one hand as she opened the back door. "Good morning Buttercup, could you see if Bubbles woke up already? I wouldn't like it if she missed breakfast and I have to go."  
  
Buttercup looked at Blossom, "Ah, going out with 'you know who'?" She said loud enough for Blossom to hear, but low enough so Prof. Utonium wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Buttercup! Please!" Said Blossom blushing furiously.  
  
"Heh heh heh ... don't worry sis, Bubbles has been up for the last half hour. She's still deciding what to wear." Replied Buttercup.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, good bye, I'll be back by noon." Said Blossom out loud, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Buttercup sat down to eat her breakfast. She was supposed to meet Axel at the movie theater this afternoon. They were going to see that new Stalone movie that everyone was talking about.  
  
Buttercup blushed as she remembered Axel, she could hardly wait for it to be afternoon.  
  
  
Upstairs, in Bubbles room.  
  
Bubbles, clad only in her light blue nightgown, was going through her HUGE closet for the seventh time that morning. She still couldn't decide what to wear. Tom was going to come over today to see her, and she wanted to look her best.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Far, very far away from Townsville. Inside Mojo's secret lab inside the mountains.  
  
Mojo smiled as he walked down the long corridors of his huge laboratory.  
  
His evil plan was working perfectly.  
  
Under the fake names of Benjamin, Axel and Tom. Brick, Butch and Boomer, the Rowdyruff Boys, had charmed the Powerpuff Girls completely. As the days passed by, they were thinking more and more about their new boyfriends, and less and less about anything else.  
  
When they had asked why they had never seen them before, Brick, Butch and Boomer would answer what they were told to. They went to a different high school, and so they have never bumped into each other before.  
  
Yes. The time was perfect, the three annoying super girls had their guard down. It was time to take the final step of his master plan ... the destruction of the Powerpuff girls!  
  
Mojo Jojo reached a huge metal door, locked by a computer lock. He punched in a code, and the door opened.  
  
Inside the room were the three stasis capsules where the three Rowdyruff Boys stayed while they weren't out doing what Mojo told them to. Again, a deep fog came out of the three capsules as they opened.  
  
"Wake up, the time has come for us to take the final action against the Powerpuff Girls." Said Mojo as the three teenage boys woke up.  
  
They were dressed in one of the many clothing that they have bought through the week.  
  
Brick was wearing a white T-shirt with a red horizontal stripe in the middle, black cloth pants and white tennis shoes. On his head he wore a Boston Red Soxs baseball cap.  
  
Butch had a football shirt of the Green Bay Packers with the number 4 on the front and back, he also wore green pants and black Reebok running shoes.  
  
Boomer was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the last button left undone, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.  
  
"Hum? What day is it?" Asked Brick as he stepped out of the capsule.   
  
"Saturday," responded Mojo Jojo, "I woke you because you told the Powerpuff girls that you were going to meet with them today."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right." Said Brick, "Well, we better get going. Blossom and I are going to the park today."  
  
"Yeah, I'm taking Buttercup to watch a movie, it's supposed to be really cool. It has everything we both like, action, explosions and a lot of machine guns!" Added Butch.  
  
Boomer just nodded, he too was looking forward to spending the whole day with Bubbles.  
  
Mojo looked at them suspiciously, it almost sounded like they were enjoying spending time with the Powerpuff Girls ... Nah, he was just imagining things. Besides, the three super heroines were going to be destroyed today.  
  
"I'm glad that you are looking forwards for today's activities, because today you three are going to do the final step of my master and most evil plan." Said Mojo Jojo to the three super teenage boys, as he stepped over to a control board nearby.  
  
Brick, Butch and Boomer looked at each other, blinked a few times, then looked at Mojo.  
  
"What do you mean dad?" Asked Brick.  
  
"Simple," replied Mojo as he pressed a few buttons on the control board. "I have seen the Powerpuff Girls' behavior while they are around you. They seem to be completely obvious to the world! Their guard is completely down, and you are going to take advantage of that. Today, at your respective 'dates' you will wait for the right moment, and destroy them when they are least expecting it. It cannot fail. HA HA HA HA HA!" As Mojo Jojo laughed, the roof started to open after he had typed in the code on the control board.  
  
Brick, Butch and Boomer heard what Mojo Jojo said. And for some reason it made them feel quite uncomfortable ... but why? The Powerpuff Girls were their enemies! That was the reason why they were doing all this in the first place.  
  
Then why did they still feel uncomfortable with the idea of destroying them?  
  
Mojo Jojo, seeing that the Rowdyruff boys were still there, looked at them angrily. "Well! What are you waiting for! Leave already!"  
  
"Yes, yes dad. Right away." Responded Brick, he turned to look at Boomer and Butch. "Let's go guys."  
  
Boomer and Butch nodded in response, and the three of them flew out trough the open roof, heading straight to Townsville.  
  
Inside the lab, Mojo Jojo laughed evilly as he imagined how the Powerpuff Girls were going to be destroyed.  
  
*************************  
  
Let's follow Brick, Butch and Boomer for a second.  
  
The three Rowdyruff Boys were flying at medium speed towards Townsville. They had plenty of time, and at this speed they were going to reach Townsville in an hour, maybe less.  
  
The three of them looked uneasy as they flew, but none of them spoke up.  
  
Finally it was Boomer who spoke first. "Hum, guys ... Is it just me, or do you actually enjoy spending time with those girls?"  
  
Butch was the one to answer. "It's not just you. I enjoy spending time with Buttercup too ... I don't know what it is, it just feels ... right, you know?"  
  
"Well, my guess is that, since we were meant to be the counterparts of the Powerpuff Gilrs, our interests and personalities are very much like our immediate counterpart." Replied Brick. And it was true too, he actually found that he enjoyed studying chemistry, history and all that stuff. Even more when he was with Blossom.  
  
It was different from the first time that they came to be, back then they just were alive for a few hours before they exploded in their own components, to be rebuilt later by Mojo Jojo.  
For the first time in their existence, the three Rowdyruff boys were experiencing life as it was meant to be experienced. Despite Mojo's best efforts for them not to (placing them in a stasis capsule when they weren't doing anything that had something to do with their orders), they were experiencing things that they had never experienced before. And they were enjoying it very much, more than they had enjoyed fighting all those years ago.  
  
"Are you saying that you like spending time with Blossom too?" Asked Boomer.  
  
Brick was quiet for a second, then he sighed and answered, "Yeah."  
  
"So ... hum ... what are we going to do about it?" Asked Butch.  
  
"Nothing ... we do what our dad told us to do. No matter what we think, we have to do what he says ... he made us, we owe him our lives." Replied Brick.  
  
After that, the three boys spent the rest of the trip in silence.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. Chapter 4

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years  
  
By Persona  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this must be good news to him :)  
  
Hey! Now that I know that the boy's names are "The Rowdyruff Boys", Brick (the red one), Boomer (the blue one) and Butch (the green one), I don't need to put that long explanation on each chapter :)  
  
Well, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
********************  
  
Blossom met with Brick at Townsville Public Park like they had said.  
  
"Hi Ben!" Said Blossom.  
(Persona: Remember, Brick is still using his fake name: Ben, when seeing Blossom)  
  
"Hello Blossom." Replied Brick.  
  
Blossom couldn't help but notice that something was bothering Ben, something that was making him uncomfortable. "Ben? Is everything okay?"  
  
Brick looked at Blossom and smiled reassuringly, "Yes, yes, everything is fine."  
  
Blossom smiled and nodded, "Look at everything I made for our little pick nick." She said, showing him the pick nick basket.  
  
"Wow Blossom, it look's delicious." He replied, "Shall we get going, I found this great spot right under a tree."  
  
"Sounds lovely." Replied Blossom.  
  
With that said, Brick led Blossom to the tree he found to enjoy their day together.  
  
***********************  
  
Buttercup was walking down the streets of Townsville, heading down to the movie theater.  
  
She was wearing a green and white T-shirt, with long dark green sweatpants, and of course her favorite Nike basketball shoes.  
  
Soon, she reached the theater and saw Axel (Butch) waiting for her at the entrance.  
  
"Hello Axel." Greeted Buttercup with a smile, "am I late?"  
  
Butch shook his head, "Don't worry, I got the tickets."  
  
"Great! Let's go in then." Replied Buttercup.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buttercup looked back. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she noticed that Axel was feeling bad about something.  
"Axel, is everything alright?"  
  
Butch looked up, and forced a smile. "I'm okay ... I was just thinking about something ... I'm fine really."  
  
Buttercup wasn't really convinced, but dissmissed it as unimportant. "Okay then, let's go in then."  
  
Butch and Buttercup entered the movie theater, ready to enjoy a good action movie.  
  
***********************  
  
Bubbles had spent a good part of the day choosing the clothes that she was going to wear today. She wanted to look her best when seeing Tom (which she didn't know was really Boomer).  
  
Finally she settled on a white tank top, a pair of blue hot pants and white summer shoes with blue stripes. She also applied makeup on her face, with red lipstick on her lips and blue eye shadow for her eyelids. To finish of the outfit she also wore a silver chain bracelet and a matching necklace.  
  
It was just after lunch, and she was waiting impatiently for Tom to show up.  
  
Ding, dong!  
  
"I'll get it!" Said Bubbles as she rushed to the door, when she remembered that there was nobody in the house to hear her. Blossom and Buttercup were out on a date with their boyfriends, and Prof. Utonium was out at Townsville University to teach a special science class.  
  
She looked trough the peep hole of the door, and smiled when she saw that it was Tom. She quickly opened the door.  
  
"Tom, I missed you!" Said Bubbles happily, as she threw her arms around Tom in a loving hug.  
  
Boomer blushed, feeling uneasy of what his father told him to do. Slowly he returned the hug. "I missed you too Bubbles." He said, meaning every word of it.  
  
Bubbles broke the hug, feeling Boomer's uneasiness. "Tom? Is everything okay?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"Yes, it's nothing. Everything is fine." Replied Boomer, forcing a smile.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Replied Bubbles, smiling sweetly, "So, where are we going?" she asked him.  
  
"To Townsville's Zoo." Replied Boomer.  
  
Bubbles eyes opened wide in joy. "The Zoo!? Really!? That's wonderful!" She almost jumped up and down she was so happy.  
  
Boomer smiled, and for a second he forgot why he was taking Bubbles out on this date in the first place. "Shall we get going?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Replied Bubbles as she locked the house's door behind her.  
  
The two super teenagers walked down to the Zoo, hand in hand.  
  
***********************  
  
Townsville Public Park. Late afternoon, just before sunset.  
  
As the hours of the day passed by, Brick felt more and more uneasy at what he had to do. His dad told him to destroy Blossom when the timing was just right, and he was afraid that that moment was going to come soon.  
  
They had lunch by the pond, and then took a moment to feed the ducks there. After that, they took a walk around the park. During the whole time, Blossom placed her arm around Brick/Ben's which caused the boy to blush and feel even more uncomfortable with what he had to do.  
  
Before they knew it, it was afternoon, and both were sitting down by the pond once again, looking at the beautiful colors made by the setting sun.  
  
"It's really an inspiring site, isn't it?" Asked Blossom.  
  
"Indeed it is." Replied Brick.  
  
Brick suddenly blushed as he felt how Blossom was cuddling up to him, resting her head sideways on his shoulder.  
  
This was it, the time that his dad had told him to wait for ... it was now or never, the moment of truth. Just one quick movement, and Blossom would be history.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Blossom's soft and lovely voice.  
  
"Y-yes Blossom?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Brick's eyes opened wide, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't do it ... no matter what his father said, he just couldn't do it ... he couldn't hurt Blossom, because ... he loved her too.  
  
"Blossom ... I ... I love you too!" Replied Brick, almost a cry, as he turned to face her and he hugged her.  
  
Blossom was surprised at first, but then she smiled and returned the hug. "Oh Ben, I'm so happy to hear that."  
  
A small tear ran down Ben's cheek. "I want to be with you ... I don't want to hurt you ..."  
  
Blossom was a little surprised at hearing that, slowly they separated again. "Ben? What do you mean." Asked Blossom.  
  
Brick held Blossom's hand, and talked to her in a very serious, but at the same time tender, tone. "Blossom ... I ... I'm sorry, I can't take you back to your house now ... I have to go do something, something really important."  
  
With that, Brick stood up and ran away.  
  
"Ben? Ben what's wrong? Where are you going?" Asked a confused Blossom.  
  
"I'll be back, I promise!" The boy yelled back as he ran.  
  
************************  
  
Townsville's Movie Theater.  
  
The movie had just ended, and the people were starting to come out of the movie theater.  
  
"Wow! That was some movie!" Said Butch.  
  
"Yeah! How about that part where the helicopter blew up!" Commented Buttercup.  
  
"Oh, that was cool! But how about the part where the guy jumps down the waterfall when the bad guys have him cornered!" Replied Butch.  
  
"Sure, that was pretty cool too." Said Buttercup.  
(Persona: As a note, I'm not referring to any movie in particular.)  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Butch. He was still feeling bad about what his dad told him to do.  
  
Buttercup blushed, she had something in mind but didn't know where to start. "Hum ... can we go for a walk?"  
  
"Huh? Sure." Replied Butch.  
  
Buttercup smiled a little, and the two started to walk down the wide streets of Townsville, enjoying the different views.  
  
A few minutes later, they were in a part of town where people barely passed by. Which was perfect because Buttercup wanted to say the next thing in private.  
  
"Hum ... Axel?" Said Buttercup, as she stopped walking and blushed furiously.  
  
Butch stopped too, he knew that the moment that his dad had told him to was close. He had to destroy Buttercup ... but he still felt uneasy about it. "Yes Buttercup?"  
  
Buttercup gathered her courage and looked at Butch in the eyes. "Axel ... you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I want to be with you always ... I love you."  
  
Butch was stunned by Buttercup's words. Not only because of what she said, but also because he felt the same way about her too.  
  
"Buttercup ... I ... I l-love you too." Said Butch, he felt as if an incredible weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
For her part, Buttercup had never felt more happy. Without another word, she hugged Butch and kissed him lovingly and tenderly on the lips.  
  
Butch kissed her back. He knew that he couldn't hurt her, no matter what his father wanted ... he couldn't do it.  
  
A minute later, they broke the kiss.  
  
Butch looked at Buttercup in the eyes, he knew what he had to do. "Buttercup, I can't explain why, but I have to go now ... it's very important ... don't worry about me, I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"  
  
Buttercup was confused, "Axel?"  
  
"Just thrust me, okay?"  
  
Buttercup saw the seriousness in his eyes, and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Butch smiled and left, running he was soon out of Buttercup sight.  
  
**********************  
  
At Townsville's Zoo.  
  
Bubbles and Boomer were walking trough the zoo, with Bubbles stopping to look at almost every animal there. Especially the cute ones like the koala bears and such.  
  
She was so entranced by the different animals, that she never noticed Boomer's uneasiness as they walked. His head was a turmoil, he knew what his father told him to do. But as time passed by, he was finding it harder and harder to do so.  
  
"Tom look!" Bubbles voice took Boomer out of his thinking, "it's cotton candy! Can you buy me some?" Asked the teenage super girl.  
  
"Okay." Boomer answered flatly, and came back a minute later with a large piece of cotton candy. "Here you go Bubbles."  
  
Bubbles grabbed it and smiled at Boomer. "You are such a gentleman." Before Boomer could say or do anything, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you." She said lovingly.  
  
Boomer was almost paralyzed by Bubbles actions. He slowly moved his hand to his cheek, where Bubbles had kissed him ... it felt warm, it felt wonderful.  
  
He then realized that no matter what his father said. He couldn't do anything to Bubbles ... he wanted to share her laughter, and wipe away her tears. He loved her.  
  
"Bubbles ... I love you with all my heart ... but there's something that I have to take care of first." He said in a very serious tone.  
  
"Tom? What is it? What's wrong?" Asked a confused Bubbles.  
  
"I can't tell you right now ... but I will. Please, just thrust me okay." He answered.  
  
Bubbles nodded, "Of course I thrust you, I love you."  
  
"And I love you too Bubbles, that's why I need to do this." With that he ran away, "I'll be back, I swear!" He said back before disappearing from Bubbles sight.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. Chapter 5

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years  
  
By Persona  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this must be good news to him :)  
  
Hey! Now that I know that the boy's names are "The Rowdyruff Boys", Brick (the red one), Boomer (the blue one) and Butch (the green one), I don't need to put that long explanation on each chapter :)  
  
Remember that they are using fake names when they talk to the Powerpuff Girls.  
Brick is Benjamin (Ben), Butch is Axel and Boomer is Tom.  
I'm going to take a minute to answer Hairy Gregory's review, since I have receiving them in almost all the chapters of this story.  
  
Hairy Gregory: Ummmm, I was going to say something particular here, but I forgot what it was. O well.... (I'm helpful, aren't I? LOL :-P) This was really good, though I felt that the boys' change in personality when their girls told them they loved them was a bit sudden.  
  
Persona: Maybe, but remember that they had already said that they were having second thoughts about killing them. When the girls told them that they loved them, that gave them the final push they needed to completely change over.  
Hairy Gregory: Also, "picnic" is a single word (and Blossom should've said that it was an inspiring sight, not site. I know - I'm really picky sometimes.... :-D)  
  
Persona: Sorry about the misspellings, but keeping in mid that I speak spanish and that english is my second language, I think I'm doing a pretty good job aren't I :)  
And don't worry about being picky, I tend to be quite the perfectionist myself sometimes.  
Hairy Gregory: Ah yes.....if Mojo is still spying on the girls (and hence the boys too, while they're on their dates), surely he'd realise that his boys had had a change of heart and would be ready when they arrived back home? Of course, it's your fic, but that would SEEM to follow logically, wouldn't it? :-/  
  
Persona: That goes without saying. Let's see, Mojo tells them to do something. And not only they don't do it, but they decide to change sides! Now there's going to be someone very angry don't you think?  
And besides, they still have to go back to the girls and tell them what happened (Like why they lied about their names and stuff like that). That's going to be pretty hard too.  
I better stop tipying now or I'll spoil this whole chapter for you.  
Hairy Gregory: Anyway, I look forward to another part soon. TTFN!! ;-DD  
  
Persona: Well, here it is. Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer.  
(Oh yeah! One final note: If you're wondering about the cat that Boomer had in the Chapter 2-C, it's really a robot made by Mojo to help him charm Bubbles over to him. That's why he didn't have it with him when he was in the stasis capsules all the time.)  
  
Okay, and now, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mojo Jojo was sitting in his lab, very angry.  
He had seen everything that happened at the dates between the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls. He had front row seats to see how those annoying super teenage girls were destroyed.  
But instead of that, he sees his own creations sparing their lives and telling them that they loved them too!  
  
And so, he was waiting for them to arrive.  
  
The roof of the lab finally opened, and Brick, Boomer and Butch flew slowly inside.  
  
It was dark inside, since Mojo had left all the lights turned off.  
  
"Hum ... dad?" Asked Brick out loud.  
  
A click was heard, and the lights turned on, revealing to the boys that Mojo was sitting over an armchair, staring daggers at them.  
  
"Care to explain what I just saw?" Asked Mojo in such a cold tone that it sent chills through the boy's spines.  
  
Boomer and Butch pushed Brick in front of them, signaling for him to talk.  
Brick gave them a look of a sarcastic 'Gee, thank you guys', which Boomer and Butch returned with a look of 'Sorry'.  
  
Brick finally looked forwards, but couldn't make eye contact with Mojo.  
  
"We ... we're sorry dad ... we ... we just can't do what you told us ..." He said nervously.  
  
Mojo didn't even move to answer, "And why is that?" He asked in the same cold tone of voice.  
  
"Because we ... we ... we love them ... we love the Powerpuff Girls." Said Brick finally, Butch and Boomer nodded their heads behind him.  
  
Mojo stood up. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, scaring the boys even more. "That's nonsense! That just cannot be! I did not create you to love, I created you to be weapons of destruction and conquest!"  
  
Brick, Boomer and Butch looked up. "Is that what we mean to you? Weapons of destruction and conquest?" Asked Brick.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Responded Mojo.  
  
Now it was Brick's turn to look determined. "Well, we're sorry that we couldn't live up to your expectations." He reached for something in his pocket, and Butch and Boomer did too.  
  
The three boys threw the credit cards that Mojo had given them at the beginning of all this.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Asked an outraged Mojo.  
  
"We don't want to do this anymore. We're leaving." Responded Brick, and he flew out of the lab once again. Being followed by Butch and Boomer a second later.  
  
"Come back you ungrateful brats! I created you! You owe me! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Yelled Mojo to the departing boys, shaking his fist in anger.  
  
As he looked at the figures of the three Rowdyruff Boys disappearing into the night sky, his anger grew more and more.  
  
He'll make them pay, they'll see. They'll ALL see!  
  
********************  
  
House of the Powerpuff Girls. Nighttime, a couple of hours after sunset.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had come back home from their dates a while ago.  
  
All three of them really confused about what had happened, and most of all worried about their respective boyfriends.  
  
Prof. Utonium had been in his laboratory most of the day, so the three girls had nobody to talk to but themselves as they paced around the house.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Asked Buttercup, out loud to Blossom. She was pacing back and forth in the living room, while Blossom was sitting down on the couch.  
  
"How should I know?" Asked Blossom back.  
  
"I don't know, you're the smart one." Replied Buttercup.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't read minds. I know as much as you do, and the only thing that we can do is sit here and worry." Said Blossom.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
All three girls stopped what they were doing (which was basically walking around looking very worried) and turned their heads to look at the door.  
  
Bubbles, who was closer to the door, looked trough the peephole and saw the three boys.  
  
"It's them," She said to her sisters, who rushed at the door as Bubbles opened it.  
  
"Wherewereyouwewereworriedsick!" All three girls said at the same time, startling the three Rowdyruff Boys.  
  
"We're sorry." Said Brick.  
  
Blossom tilted her head in question. "Huh? Why are the three of you together? Are you friends or something ... and why did the three of you run out in the first place?"  
  
Boomer and Butch let Brick answer that question, which was answered in the same sarcastic look that he gave them at Mojo's lab.  
  
"Well, Blossom, you see ... we ... we have something to tell you ... something very important." Said Brick.  
  
"Ben? What is it? You're starting to scare us." Replied Blossom.  
  
Brick took a deep sigh and collected his wits to answer, "Well Blossom ... and Buttercup and Bubbles too ... we really are-"  
  
He wasn't able to finish his sentence as they were interrupted by a scream from outside.  
  
"Help! Help! My house is on fire! Somebody help us, please!"  
  
"That's Mrs. Robinson's voice, she lives down the street!" Said Blossom in alarm and rushed outside. There hadn't been a fire in Townsville for years now.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ran outside, forgetting for a second what they were doing. Down the street they could see that there was a group of people gathering around what seemed a orange glow. Using her super vision, the three girls saw that it was a two story house on fire.  
  
"Let's go!" Remembering that they were actually super heroines, the three Powerpuff Girls rushed over to were the fire was.  
  
The three Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other, nodded, and followed the three girls.  
  
***********************  
  
Everyone that lived around the block was gathering outside the house of Mrs. Robinson. Who was looking terrified at her burning house.  
  
"Where are the firemen!" Asked one onlooker.  
  
"I called them, but they say they can't make it quickly enough because there's some traffic jam!" Replied another onlooker.  
  
Just then, the three Powerpuff Girls, followed by the three Rowdyruff Boys reached the fire.  
  
They looked over at the house, "Stand back! I'll extinguish the fire with my freezing breath!" Said Blossom.  
  
She was beginning to suck in air when she was stopped by Mrs. Robisnon. "No! Don't! My five year old son, Timmy, is still inside!" She pleased with tear soaked eyes.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy I'm scared!" A tiny voice was heard from inside the house.  
  
Blossom knew that she couldn't use her freezing breath, that would also freeze Timmy, and most likely kill him.  
  
"Okay, we'll save Timmy, then we'll extinguish the fire." Said Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.  
  
They were about to go inside, when suddenly the house started to collapse. Without loosing a second, the three Powerpuff Girls rushed to hold the house up by the burning walls, using their super strength. That was good to hold the house up for a few more minutes, but they wouldn't be able to do it forever.  
  
"We have to go inside!" Said Blossom from one side of the house.  
  
"I know! But we can't let go of the walls or the house will collapse!" Answered Buttercup.  
  
"Were are the firemen!" Said Bubbles from another side of the house.  
  
"I don't know ... but they'll never make it in time to save Timmy." Replied Blossom, doing her best effort to hold up the burning wall of the house. "Someone has to go inside and get him!" She finally said.  
  
Well, that was easy to say. But who would volunteer to get inside a collapsing burning house to save a little boy.  
  
Brick, Boomer and Butch stepped up. "We'll do it." Said Brick. The other two nodded with determination.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked at them in worry from their different positions around the house, holding it up. "It's too dangerous, we can't ask you to do it."  
  
"That's okay, we want to do this. Right guys?" He asked Boomer and Butch.  
  
"Yeah." They answered in unison.  
  
The three Powerpuff Girls nodded in admiration and worry at the same time. "Alright, just be careful please."  
  
Brick smiled reassuringly, "We will."  
  
With that, the three boys ran into the burning house.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were able to follow their movements inside the house using their X-ray vision. They quickly found Timmy, curled in fetal position, wearing only his pajamas, in the middle of a big room with all the furniture on fire.  
  
Brick was the first to notice that the ceiling just over the trembling kid was about to collapse.  
  
Without thinking, just reacting, Brick used his super speed to reach Timmy just when the ceiling was collapsing, and covered him with his body, letting the wood and bricks from the ceiling cover them both in a pile of burning scrap.  
  
Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles who were seeing the whole thing with their X-ray vision, couldn't believe their eyes ... Ben had just used super powers!  
  
Not only that, but now Axel and Tom were moving in to get him out of that pile of burning scrap!  
  
Boomer and Butch reached the pile of scrap in no time, and started to pick up the burning things with ease thanks to their super strength, and their invulnerability protected them from the heat of the fire. Pretty soon they discovered Brick's body under the pile, he was on all fours, with Timmy just under his body, as he protected him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Brick to the amazed boy, which was so surprised by everything that happened that he could answer with just a silent nod.  
  
Boomer helped Brick stand up as Butch picked Timmy up, holding him up in a pony ride on his back.  
  
"Let's go! This place is going to fall down any minute!" Said Brick.  
  
The three Rowdyruff Boys ran out of the house as fast as their legs could take them. They finally were outside when Brick called back to the Powerpuff Girls who were still holding the collapsing walls up with their super strength. "Okay we're clear!"  
  
With that, the three Powerpuff Girls let go of the burning walls, which collapsed as soon as they did so.  
  
Butch handed Timmy over the hands of a very happy Mrs. Robinson, as the whole crowd around them started to clap their hands at both teams of super powered teenagers.  
  
Brick, Boomer and Butch couldn't believe how good it had felt to use their super powers to help people.  
Just then, the three Powerpuff Girls hovered over next to the three boys. Surprise, confusion and fear written clearly on their faces.  
  
"You ... you're okay!" Exclaimed Blossom, chacking them over, looking at their hands to see if there were any burn marks.  
  
Except for a few ash stains on their clothing, nobody would have ever been able to guess that this three boys had just been inside a burning building.  
  
"We ... we saw you run at super speed ... we saw you pick up those heavy pieces of burning wood with just your bare hands ... and you aren't burnt." Added Bubbles.  
  
All three Rowdyruff Boys looked down. Not knowing what to say.  
  
"Enough of this ... who ARE you!?" Finally asked Blossom, it was more like a demand than a question.  
  
Brick looked up slowly, "Girls ... well ... the truth is that we ... we are the-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Brick was interrupted by a big explosion just a few feet away from them, all the people there started to run away in panic as the three boys and the three girls looked up to see the source of the explosion.  
  
A giant robot with a REALLY big laser cannon was walking towards them, the cannon smoking from having just fired a shot.  
  
The robot stopped next to them, and the pilot's cockpit at the head opened up. Revealing the form of ...  
  
"MOJO JOJO!" Exclaimed the three Powerpuff Girls in unison.  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ 


	8. Chapter 6

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years  
  
By Persona  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this must be good news to him :)  
  
Hey! Now that I know that the boy's names are "The Rowdyruff Boys", Brick (the red one), Boomer (the blue one) and Butch (the green one), I don't need to put that long explanation on each chapter :)  
  
Now, to answer some reviews.  
  
From: Hairy Gregory  
  
Cool. I'd've though that that rescue the boys just carried out would've been answer enough as to their identities (if not, then just how many superpowered teenage boys that look like the girls do the girls know? :-/ Did that sentence make grammatical sense? :-D) rnNo! Resolve that cliffhanger, ASAP please? :-)  
Answer: Well, first of all, they didn't use their super powers till the burning house incident. And plus, the girls are convinced that the Rowdyruff Boys are dead.  
And now, on with the story  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Last chapter ...  
"Enough of this ... who ARE you!?" Finally asked Blossom, it was more like a demand than a question.  
  
Brick looked up slowly, "Girls ... well ... the truth is that we ... we are the-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Brick was interrupted by a big explosion just a few feet away from them, all the people there started to run away in panic as the three boys and the three girls looked up to see the source of the explosion.  
  
A giant robot with a REALLY big laser cannon was walking towards them, the cannon smoking from having just fired a shot.  
  
The robot stopped next to them, and the pilot's cockpit at the head opened up. Revealing the form of...  
  
"MOJO JOJO!" Exclaimed the three Powerpuff Girls in unison.  
==================  
  
Chapter six  
  
==================  
Mojo Jojo laughed as everyone, except for the three spuer girls and three super boys, ran away to somewhere safe.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! Run, hide and fear me! For I, Mojo Jojo, am back to take my final, and most ultimate, revenge on the Powerpuff Girls! Nobody will be able to stop me!" Even if the years have passed, Mojo Jojo still talked like Mojo Jojo.  
  
"Mojo Jojo! We though you were dead!" Exclaimed a surprised, and angry, Blossom.  
  
"Well, I am most sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but as you can see, I am not dead, on the contrary, I am very alive. Why, didn't your dear boyfriend tell you about me Blossom?" Asked Mojo mockingly.  
  
Blossom turned to look at Brick. "Ben? Ben what's he talking about ... what is going on here!?"  
  
Brick swallowed, "Blossom ... I ..."  
  
Mojo interrupted again, "What? They didn't tell you? Then I will. They are not who they say they are, they are in reality my creations: The Rowdyruff Boys! Rebuilt from their original components shortly after you defeated for the first time many years ago!"  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup turned to look at Brick, Boomer and Butch. The three girls had different expressions, all at once, they looked confused, terrified, betrayed ... it finally made sense, the powers, the resemblance...  
  
As for the boys, they couldn't even bare to see them in the eyes.  
  
"No ..." cried softly Blossom, almost a whisper. Bubbles and Buttercup were speechless from shock.  
  
"Yes! That's right! They are my own creations! I sent them to charm you so you would lower your defenses, and it worked perfectly! And now, if you excuse me, I have a city to destroy and obliterate." Mojo's robot closed its cockpit, and Mojo turned it around, heading to Townsville center, ready to destroy the city hall and all the important buildings, all the while laughing evilly.  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup didn't even make a move to follow the departing giant robot. They didn't even turned to look at it. They were too shocked, too betrayed, too angry.  
  
Brick looked up for the first time since everything began. He saw Blossom, trying to hold back her tears, and failing miserably at it. Her lips trembling as she spoke with a broken voice.  
"B-Brick?" She asked.  
  
Brick nodded, "I'm sorry..."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Blossom's tearful eyes soon became filled with anger, as she slapped Brick on the cheek ... HARD! If it weren't for Brick's invulnerability he would have passed out from the super strong slap.  
  
He was left only with a red hand mark on his cheek. He slowly placed his hand on his cheek. "I deserve that." He said out loud.  
  
"How ... how dare you do this to me ... to US! I ... I believed you!"  
  
Boomer and Butch also looked up.  
  
Butch was met with the angriest stare that Buttercup had ever given to anyone. It was like she was saying, 'if you even dare to say something I'll rip your neck in half!'. Buttercup also had dried up tear marks on her cheeks.  
  
Boomer saw Bubbles, her head turned away from him, as she placed her hands on her face and cried her eyes out.  
  
Boomer moved towards Bubbles. "Bubbles..."  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She cried moving away from him. Boomer obeyed.  
  
"You liars! You bastards! I can't believe you would do something like this! It was a lie! Everything was a lie!" Cried Blossom half in sorrow, half in fury. "I can't believe I told you that I loved you!"  
  
"That wasn't a lie!" Cried Brick. Boomer and Butch nodded. "We meant every word that we told you when we said we loved you. We do love you, more than anything in this world."  
  
Blossom turned around, her back to them. "I wish I could believe you." She said her crying had stopped, and now she seemed calm.  
  
Blossom started to walk away, followed soon after by Bubbles and Buttercup.  
  
"Come on sisters, we have to stop Mojo from destroying Townsville." Blossom flew away, and Bubbles and Buttercup followed her a second later.  
  
Brick, Boomer and Butch were left alone.  
  
"B-Brick ... brother?" Asked Butch.  
  
"I'm going." Said Brick.  
  
Boomer and Butch looked at him. "You mean ..."  
  
Brick nodded. "We have to help them ... even if they hate us now ... I won't let them fight alone." He turned to look at Boomer and Butch. "I can't force you two to follow me."  
  
Boomer and Butch smiled lightly. "Are you kidding? We're brothers, I'm not going to let you go all by yourself." Answered Butch.  
  
"Yeah, me neither." Added Boomer.  
  
Brick nodded, and flew away. Boomer and Butch following soon after.  
  
***************************  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Die Townsville! Crumble before the power of my most powerful creation!" Mojo laughed as he fired his laser beams at the buildings, melting them down. And also punching and kicking at the houses and trees and other buildings that he came upon.  
  
"Stop right now Mojo Jojo!"  
  
Mojo's robot turned around when Mojo heard that.  
The three Powerpuff Girls stopped right in front of him, hovering in one place.  
  
Mojo chuckled, "Well, well, well ... if it isn't the Powerpuff Gilrs. Or should I say, the Heartbroken Girls?" He mocked.  
  
"Shut up! No matter what you do! We'll stop you!" Yelled an angry Blossom.  
  
"We'll see who laughs the last laugh." Said Mojo as he started his attack on the Powerpuff Gilrs.  
  
Mojo's robot swung his arm the girls, which flew in three different directions.  
  
"AAAAH!" Buttercup was the one that attacked first, she flew directly at Mojo with her first forwards, ready to split that giant robot in two.  
  
But the Powerpuff Gilrs hadn't fought in a long time, and it showed. Their skills were rusty, while Mojo had trained on his battle simulator for years.  
  
The robot easily dodged Buttercup's attack, and then punched her, sending her flying backwards and crashing into the concrete of the street, making a hole.  
  
"Buttercup!" Cried Bubbles.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! This special robot is made from the most resistant titanium. You will never defeat me!" Laughed Mojo.  
  
He started to try to punch Bubbles, who managed to dodge the first two attempts, but Mojo managed to hit her in the third.  
  
Bubbles cried in pain as she was also thrown down to the floor, making a hold right next to Buttercup.  
  
Blossom looked down at her fallen sisters, then up at Mojo Jojo.  
  
"Well Blossom? What is it going to be?"  
  
Blossom didn't answer, she just flew towards Mojo's robot. And used her freeze breath on it.  
  
But Mojo countered it with a flame thrower attached to the robot's arm. And then, before Blossom could react, he used the other arm of the robot to grab Blossom by the legs.  
  
"Are you up for a spin? Blossom?"  
  
Mojo laughed as he spun Blossom around very fast, and then threw her down at the concrete, were she made a hole on the ground, next to her sisters.  
  
The three girls layed motionless on the floor. They tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
"It's ... too ... strong ..." Said Bubbles as best she could.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! YES! AT LAST! AT LONG LAST! I MOJO JOJO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DEFEAT THE POWERPUFF GILRS! HA HA HA HA!" Mojo laughed and pressed a button on the robot's dashboard. "And now, for the finishing touch that will destroy them completely. My new and completely awesome super mega laser beam powered by the Chemical X!"  
  
A HUGE laser cannon appeared in the robot's torso, aimed directly at the still forms of the girls.  
  
If what Mojo said was true, then they knew that that laser cannon was strong enough to kill them. They tried to get away, but couldn't.  
  
"Good bye forever, Powerpuff Girls." Mojo pressed the button.  
  
The laser shot it's lethal beam at the still form of the three teenage girls.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the three Rowdyruff Boys appeared flying as fast as they possibly could. And stood right in between the girls and the beam.  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The boys cried in unbearable pain as the beam blasted them fully. It felt as if their whole being was on fire while horses ripped their arms and legs off.  
  
The three girls watched in horror as Brick, Boomer and Butch took the hit that was meant for them.  
  
After all that happened. They realized that they still loved them.  
  
"NO!" Finding the strength to move, the three girls managed to catch the three boys as they collapsed down.  
The three girls knelt on the floor with the head of their respective boyfriend on their laps.  
(NOTE: This three scenes happen all at the same time. Have that in consideration when you're reading them.)  
"Damn ... he wasn't kidding ... that beam was really powerful *cough*!" Said Brick lightly, his eyes semi closed, a lazy smile on his lips.  
  
"Brick! You saved us ... why? After all we said to you?" Brick could feel Blossom's tears falling on his forehead.  
  
He smiled and placed his hand on Blossom's left cheek. Blossom quickly held his hand there, more tears coming out of her eyes.  
"I told you Blossom ... I wasn't lying when I told you that I loved you. *cough* I love you Blossom, with all my heart ... I will always love you."  
  
"And I love you too Brick..." Blossom cried even harder.  
  
"I'm so glad ... I can die happily." Brick smiled, and closed his eyes, for the last time.  
  
"Brick! No! Open your eyes ... please!" Blossom hugged his still body close to her.  
Boomer looked up, but he couldn't see anything. His sight was fading, fast. He couldn't see Bubbles but he knew that she was right there.  
  
"Bubbles?"  
  
"Shhhh ... don't talk Boomer ... save your strength." Said Bubbles, tears in her eyes, as she caressed Boomer's hair.  
  
Boomer smiled, his vision all black. "It's too late for that Bubbles. I'm ... *cough* I'm not going to make it."  
  
Bubbles hugged him closer to her. "No! Please don't say that."  
  
"I'm sorry Bubbles ... I wanted to make it up to you *cough* ... but now I can't. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you ... I love you Bubbles." He managed to say.  
  
Bubbles cried even more. "I love you too Boomer."  
  
Boomer smiled, "Thank you." And then, he went limp and died.  
  
Bubbles cried as she paced her head on his chest.  
Buttercup cried as she held Butch's dying body.  
  
Butch coughed up blood, "*Cough* Damn ... this hurts so much."  
  
"Butch you idiot! Why did you do that!?" Buttercup yelled crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Buttercup ... I really wanted for us to have a rematch on that little one on one we played when we met." Said Butch with a smile.  
  
Buttercup managed to smile too. "Silly."  
  
"Yeah ... I know *cough* ... it's ... so ... hard ... to breath ..." Said Butch.  
  
"No! Please Butch, you can make it! I know you can! Please don't leave ma again! I love you!" Cried Buttercup.  
  
Butch smiled, "I love you too." Butch placed his hand on Buttercup's, and then passed away.  
  
Buttercup closed his eyes with her hand, and began to cry in sorrow.  
"Blast! That was my only charge!" Said Mojo. The robot could only fire that super beam once, and it took so much energy that it stood still for a few minutes after firing.  
  
Still, it seemed that the girls were just looking at the dying bodies of the three boys. Giving the robot more than enough time to recharge. Soon it was able to move again.  
  
"Well, Powerpuff Gilrs, it seemed that you are very lucky. My three stupid creations sacrificed their lives to save you. But they have only delayed the innevitable, this robot is more powerful than anything! I will win!" Mojo said as he placed his robot in a battle ready position.  
  
The three Powerpuff Girls gently placed the dead bodies of the Rowdyruff Boys on the floor. Then they slowly stood up and looked up at Mojo Jojo.  
  
Mojo gasped when he saw their eyes.  
Their were red with rage and fury. They looked like ... like if they could KILL!  
  
"Murderer!!!!" All three girls cried at the same time, as they flew towards Mojo.  
  
They moved fast, very fast, so fast that Mojo could never hope to hit them with the robot's kick or punches.  
  
It was just like old times, the three girls flew from every direction. Hitting the giant robot again, and again, and again, and again.  
  
Bubbles used her sonic attack, Blossom her freezing breath, Buttercup used her eye beams.  
  
Soon, the robot was reduced to a pile of broken metal.  
  
Mojo slowly crawled out, when he saw three pair of feet in front of him.  
Looking up, he saw the three girls, looking down at him with the same rage.  
  
"You have hurt us for the last time Mojo Jojo ... this - is - it!" Blossom grabbed Mojo by the collar of his suit, and held him close to her face.  
  
"B-Blossom?" Mojo was terrified, more than any other time in his life.  
  
Not saying anything else, Blossom hurled Mojo with all her might, and threw him up and away. Mojo yelled all the time as the power of the throw sent him away from the Earth's atmosphere, and into the solitude of space where there was nothing.  
  
Back down, the three girls turned around and walked towards the three still bodies of the Rowdyruff Boys.  
  
Slowly and in silence, they picked them up with both arms, and flew away.  
  
******************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
****************************** 


	9. Chapter 7

The Powerpuff girls: The High School years  
  
By Persona  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Powerpuff girls are a copyright of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I'm just borrowing them for this story, I have no intentions to get any money from this, so don't sue me.  
Besides, I heard that McCracken likes to collect every unofficial product based on his series, so this must be good news to him :)  
  
Hey! Now that I know that the boy's names are "The Rowdyruff Boys", Brick (the red one), Boomer (the blue one) and Butch (the green one), I don't need to put that long explanation on each chapter :)  
  
And now, on with the story.  
  
==================  
  
Chapter 7  
  
==================  
Professor Utonium was pacing around the house, worried.  
  
The last thing he heard about the girls as the TV live news was that they fought againts a giant robot made by Mojo Jojo at downtown Townsville, and that after defeating it, they flew away.  
  
He waited a few more minutes when there was a knock at the door.  
Professor Utonium went to the door to open it as fast as he could. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that the girls were carrying the bodies of three boys about their age. The three girls looked like they had cried their eyes out a while ago, and they still looked very sad.  
  
"Girls? What happened ... who are these boys?" Asked the professor.  
  
Blossom was the one that answered, "They are the Rowdyruff Boys ..." She talked so low that it was almost a whisper.  
  
Prof. Utonium's eyes widened in shock, "The Rowdyruff Boys? You mean the three male counterparts of you that Mojo Jojo created all those years ago?"  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.  
  
"I see. But ... why did you bring them here?" Asked Prof. Utonium.  
  
Blossom's eyes began to get glassy with tears once again, so did Bubbles and even Buttercup. "Can ... can you save them?" Asked Blossom, her pleading eyes full of hope.  
  
"Save them? Are you sure?"  
  
The girls nodded, "Yes, we are sure ... we love them."  
  
Now Prof. Utonium was REALLY shocked, it was too much information at the same time. "Hum ... uhhh ... are-are you sure the feeling is mutual?"  
  
"It was the last thing they said before they died." Said a teary eyed Blossom.  
  
"They died just to save us." Added Buttercup.  
  
"If that is not love, then I don't know what is." Finished Bubbles.  
  
Prof. Utonium heard them, and nodded in understanding. He still had some doubts, but he trusted his girls to do the right thing.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Take them down to the lab." Said Prof. Utonium.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked at him with an expression of gratefulness, and quickly walked inside to put the three bodies of the boys in the laboratory.  
  
*************************  
  
It had been two hours since Professor Utonium had gone downstairs to the lab, alone, to see if he could save the boys.  
  
Upstairs in the living room, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were waiting next to the door. They had been waiting there since they arrived to the house.  
  
Finally, the door of the lab opened up, and out walked Prof. Utonium. He was wearing his usual lab coat, gloves and goggles.  
  
The three girls surrounded him in a second, bombarding him with question about the boys' wellbeing.  
  
Prof. Utonium calmed them down before talking, "Calm down, I have good and bad news. The good news is that I can save them."  
  
The girls looked happier than ever as they heard that, then they took notice that Porf. Utonium had said that there where bad news too.  
  
"What are the bad news?" Asked the girls.  
  
Prof. Utonium sighed. "I need something to save them. Something that, unfortunately, only you can provide them with."  
  
"What is it? We'll give up anything to save them." Said Bubbles.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Asked Blossom.  
  
"Well ......."  
  
***************************  
  
7:00 AM, the next morning.  
  
Down at the lab of the Utonium household, three unmoving bodies were on top of three metalic tables. The three bodies were the bodies of the Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer and Butch.  
  
Suddenly, Brick began to stir. His eyes opened slowly and lazily.  
  
"Hmm? What-what happened ... where am I?" Brick then opened his eyes wide. He was alive! ALIVE!  
  
He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as he was struck by a headache.  
  
"Owww ... I need an aspirin ... Huh?" Suddenly, Brick realized something. He had a headache. A HEADACHE! He wasn't supposed to have a headache! He had super powers! He was invulnerable! Unless ... he didn't have his powers anymore.  
  
Brick tried to use some of his other powers, like heat vision or his ability to fly. Nothing worked ... he was a normal teenage boy with no special powers.  
  
He looked around and quickly saw Boomer and Butch liying down on a metallic table nearby. He noticed their chests heaving. They were breathing.  
  
Brick, curious to see if they still had their superpowers, quickly moved to wake them up.  
  
"Boomer, Butch ... wake up ... we are alive!"  
  
Boomer and Butch sowly woke up, then they registered what Brick said to them. Boomer slowly sat up, taking in the room around him. Butch also sat up slowly, too shocked about the fact that they were still alive. He rose a hand to his face and looked at it, it was real, he was really alive!  
  
"Brick, what happened? How come we're alive?" Asked Boomer.  
  
"I don't know. I woke up here just a second ago. Do you guys still have your super powers?"  
  
Boomer and Butch blinked and looked at Brick. "Why do you ask?" Said Boomer.  
  
"Because I don't have them, and I wanted to see if you do." Replied Brick.  
  
Boomer and Butch tried to fly, and then tried a number of other things to test their powers. They didn't have their super powers either.  
  
"What happened? Where ARE we?" Asked Butch.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think I've been here berore ... hmmm ... Oh yeah! That's right, Blossom showed me this place when I came to her house! This is her dad's laboratory." Remembered Brick.  
  
Suddenly, the three boys looked at each other at the mention of Blossom, as they remembered the girls and everything that happened the other night.  
  
"The girls! Let's see if they are alright!" Excalimed Brick, and ran upstairs. Boomer and Butch following soon after.  
  
*******************  
  
Upstairs in the living room.  
  
Prof. Utonium had done everything in his power to bring the three Rowdyruff Boys back to life, and had worked almost all night at it.  
  
He went upstairs to his room to sleep since he was very tired.  
He had asked the girls to go to their room to sleep too, and see how the boys were doing in the morning, but they refused, and decided to stay downstairs in case something happened.  
  
They only managed to stay awake for a few hours, when finally they succumbed to esxhaustion and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
The lab door opened quietly and out stepped Brick, Boomer and Butch. As they looked around, they quickly confirmed that they were indeed in the Utonium household.  
  
The three boys looked around, and soon saw Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup sleeping on the couch.  
  
They smiled when they saw that they were okay.  
  
"They look like angels." Whispered Boomer.  
  
"Shall we wake them up?" Asked Butch.  
  
"Nah, let's let them sleep for a while." Whispered Brick.  
  
When they were moving out of the room, they accidentaly stepped on a lose board on the floor, which made a loud squeak. Loud enough to wake the three girls.  
  
The three boys turned around just in time to see the Powerpuff Girls wake up. When the girls saw the boys up and well, they jumped out of the couch in happines, rushed to them, tackled them to the floor and kissed them over and over again.  
  
"*Kiss* Brick! *Kiss* You're alive! *Kiss* I love you! *Kiss* I love you! *Kiss* I love you!" Cried Blossom in joy. The same thing was happening with Bubbles and Boomer and with Buttercup and Butch.  
  
"*Kiss* Blossom *Kiss* Wait *Kiss* what *Kiss* happened? *Kiss* Why are we *Kiss* still alive?" Asked Brick, curious to know what had happened, but not even trying to push Blossom off him.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, then Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup sat up, letting the three boys get up from the floor.  
  
"Okay. I guess you're wondering what happened." Said Blossom.  
  
Brick nodded. Boomer and Butch listened carefully.  
  
"Well, the professor studied what Mojo's super laser did to your bodies. It seemed like it erased all of the Chemical X from your bloodstream." Explained Blossom.  
  
"So, that's what killed us. But that doesn't explain why we're alive now." Said Brick.  
  
"And it doesn't explain why we don't have our super powers." Added Boomer.  
  
"I'm getting there, be patient." Said Blossom with a smile, and continued. "So. In order to bring you boys back to life, he had to supply your bodies with new Chemical X."  
  
Brick, Boomer and Butch nodded. Then Brick remembered something. "Wait ... If I remember correctly, all the Chemical X in the world has run out a long time ago. Where did you get some to save us?" He asked.  
  
Blossom smiled. "No. There was some Chemical X that remained."  
  
"Where?" Asked Brick.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup pointed at their hearts. "Here." Replied Blossom.  
  
It took the boys a few seconds for the information to sink in. Then their eyes widened in surprise. "You-you mean that ..."  
  
The three girls smiled and nodded.  
  
"But ... but that would have killed you too." Said a confused Brick.  
  
"Well, we didn't extract all of the Chemical X out of us. We extracted just enough for us to remain alive as normal girls. But at the same time, the Chemical X that we gave you was only enough to bring you back to life, and not enough to give you your super powers back." Blossom finished with her explanation.  
  
Brick, Boomer and Butch couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"You ... you mean that we're alive but powerless?" Asked Butch.  
  
"And you three are powerless too?" Added Brick.  
  
Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh ... we're sorry ... to save us you had to give up your powers."  
  
Blossom took Brick's face in her hands. "Don't be. It's okay. There are plenty of other super heroes in the world, like Major Glory or Monkey. And besides, we really don't need our powers."  
  
Buttercup also moved up to Butch. "Yeah, we had our share of super powered lifestyle for a decade."  
  
Bubbles also moved over to Boomer "We're glad to be just normal girls."  
  
With that, the six teens kissed each other lovingly.  
A whole new chapter in the life of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys was just starting.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Epilogue  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
One week later.   
  
Townsville Central High School.  
  
In the school's library, Blossom and the recently inscribed Brick were doing an extra credit work for history class, and were writing something down from one of the many history books in the library.  
  
Behind them, Mitch Mitchelson and his prank buddy Johnny walked slowly behind them with a blown up balloon and a needle.  
  
They pinched to balloon with the needle, causing it to explode, and startling the two studying boys.  
  
"Mitch! Quit bothering us!" Said Blossom.  
  
"Yeah Mitch! Don't you have anything better to do?" Added Brick.  
  
Mitch and Johnny were just laughing, "Ha ha ha ha ha! No, making fun of you is way more fun than anything else."  
  
Suddenly, Mitch and Johnny felt a pair of hands on their shoulders.  
  
Turning around, they saw Buttercup and Butch looking at them angrily.  
"Hello there boys? Bothering my brother and his girlfriend again?" Asked Butch.  
  
"Mitch, I guess you heard what happened to me and my sisters on the news last week, right?" Asked Buttercup.  
  
"Hum ... about how you don't have super powers anymore?" Asked Mitch.  
  
Buttercup nodded, "That's right. And do you know what that means?" She asked.  
  
Mitch shook his head, he was getting worried. "Hum ... no?"  
  
Buttercup grabbed Mitch by the collar and Butch grabbed Johnny by his collar too.  
"It means that you don't have to worry about me using my super strenght or invulnerability when fighting me." Explained Buttercup.  
  
Mitch managed to say "Uh oh." Before Buttercup and Butch gave him and Johnny the beating of a lifetime.  
  
******************  
  
Outside, Bubbles and Boomer were by the stream near the school. Feeding a family of ducks they found about a couple of days ago.  
  
Ever since the girls lost their powers, the could face life with a different perspective. The perspective of a normal person.  
  
Bubbles smiled and looked o her side at Boomer.  
  
Their lives seemed pretty good now.  
  
-----------------------  
  
THE END  
  
-----------------------  
  
Well, this is it. The final chapter of this story.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Persona 


End file.
